


Right Now, With You

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Don't Even Know, this is the most ridiculous thing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: With only a week left of the expedition to study bears in their natural habitat, Anna needs to share her feelings with Kristoff, the man raised by them.Tarzan AU. For the last day of Kristanna smut weekend





	Right Now, With You

**Author's Note:**

> The most ridiculous and self-indulgent thing ever - you have been warned

“Kristoff?” Anna called into the night, eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. She knew it was a bad move to be out in the woods alone wearing nothing but her nightgown, but she _needed_ to find him.

“Kristoff?” she yelled out again, once more realizing how uncertain her plan was, but not caring enough to stop.

There was only one week left before the expedition was over and she would have to go back home. Leave the forest, leave the bears, and leave Kristoff.

She heard rustling from somewhere behind her and paused.

It could have been an animal, but something within her knew it was a man.

Her man.

Sure enough, although she couldn’t hear his silent steps on the soft forest floor, she soon felt his strong, calloused hands wrap carefully around her shoulders.

“Anna,” he said softly. It was slightly questioning, but in no way upset, and Anna felt a shiver go down her spine as he spoke into her ear.

She turned around in his embrace and took a moment to appreciate his figure before she smiled up at him.

He was naked.

Well, of course he was naked.

He never wore clothes if he wasn’t spending time with her at the camp, but she hadn’t seen him like this since the first day she’d found him. Although technically, since _she_ was the one who didn’t stick with the group and ended up wandering the forest and almost got attacked by a lynx before he appeared – shaggy haired and muscular and completely bare – and brought her back to her camp, it was really _he_ found _her,_ but semantics didn’t matter at the moment because he was _naked_ right in front of her and she was away from camp and it was the middle of the night.

Anna’s smile faltered as she realized that fact. “Oh! I didn’t wake you, did I? I wasn’t even sure if I was in the right place but this is where we spotted a lot of the bears and when you described it I thought ‘hey this seems like it could be the place’ but I’m also now realizing that if you weren’t out here I could’ve attracted the attention of one of the bears and I know they seem to like me, but still I wouldn’t want to risk it or anything. Also who knows what other animals are out here right now? Well, I suppose you would since you’ve been here most of your life – but thinking about it, I suppose I should know too since I’m the scientist, but-”

Kristoff silenced her with gentle fingertips to her lips. He did that when she found herself babbling on and didn’t realize she was going too fast for him to keep up.

But there was a teasing grin on his lips that made Anna grin right back.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. His blond hair was getting rather long again, so Anna made a mental note to give it a trim when he came back to camp. She felt a pang in her chest when she realized she wouldn’t have many opportunities left.

Kristoff removed his hand from her mouth and brought her back into his arms. “Already awake.”

“ _I was_ already awake,” Anna corrected, pulling back a bit to look him in the eye.

He got speech down fairly quickly when she began teaching it to him, but sometimes he needed reminders. It was strange – as she spent more and more time with him at camp, letting everyone else go out to explore while she stayed and taught him things about the human world, it was as if he had already learned many of the things, but simply forgotten.

The man who lived with bears must have been with people at some point – that much they both knew – but he couldn’t say what or when.

“I _was_ already awake,” he repeated, smiling down at her.

“What were you doing up?”

“Thinking.”

“About…?”

“You.”

Anna bit her lip and looked down as she blushed; he was always so sweet to her.

She caught a glimpse of his manhood and blushed even harder. It was impossible to get her thoughts straight when he was so unknowingly attractive and unthinkingly naked.

“I heard you call my name.” His voice was soft again, and Anna slowly brought her eyes back up to his.

“I…I was looking for you.” She didn’t know why she was whispering.

“I will always come when you call.”

Another shiver went down her spine at the sincerity of his statement, and she knew it to be true.

When she first brought him to the camp, everyone wanted to treat him like an experiment, like this strange creature.

Except Anna.

He was a human being, he just wasn’t entirely sure how to be one, was all.

Hans had immediately taken to calling him ‘The Bear Man’, which Anna really didn’t appreciate.

“He has a name,” she’d said. “We just don’t know what it is yet.”

Of course they had to focus on actual speech first, so she’d taken to calling him, well, Him, until she could get him talking. But of course he’d picked it up fairly quickly over the months, so Anna decided that if they didn’t know his name, he should at least get to choose one.

She wrote down as many names as she could think of, going around the camp for as many options as possible.

She’d sat with him at a table in her tent and he just gazed at her, like he usually did, and Anna blushed under his intense, yet kind stare.

“I want to know what to properly call you.”

“Properly?”

“It means ‘correctly’.”

He nodded. Anna could tell when he was playing a word over in his mind before tucking it away for future use.

“Do you remember what I told you about names?”

He nodded again.

“And what are they?”

“Names are words for people.” He said.

“Technically proper nouns, but yes, they’re words. They’re used so we know what to call each other. What do people call me?”

“Anna.” At this, he gave her a small smile, and Anna felt her throat go dry.

“Yes…um, right.” She cleared her throat. “Because ‘Anna’ is my name. It’s the word people know to call me by.” He always said it so differently than anyone ever had. It seemed to slip from his lips so effortlessly. And it was always…soft. He never said anything else the way he said her name.

“’Anna’ is a pretty word.”

“Oh…” she felt her face flush even in the shade of the tent. She tried to focus on the list of names written on the paper before her, but she found herself begin to ramble. “Um, that’s – well, thank you, but there are actually so many pretty words. I mean I know you know since you’re so good at them now, but there are some we haven’t even covered yet that are just heavenly. See – ‘heavenly’! That’s one. There’s also…let me think, hmm – ‘enlightening’ is a great one. Or ‘prepossessing’; used in a sentence, one could say how you’re really prepossessing – but that’s just an example, I mean! It’s just a nice word. There are just so many of them I couldn’t possibly think of off the top of my head, but ‘Anna’ is a bit blah, like there’s nothing really special in it; Elsa has a much prettier name wouldn’t you agree? I mean out of all the names in the-”

He gently put his fingers to her mouth and Anna froze, heart pounding in her chest.

“’Anna’ is my favorite word.”

“You…you mean name?” She said against his fingers, suddenly lightheaded.

“Name and word.” He pulled his hand away and Anna forced out a cough.

“Let’s take a look at these, shall we?” But the deep sincerity in his eyes seemed to burn a hole through her.

His reading still wasn’t the strongest, so Anna read out the names for him.

“Stop me when something feels right, okay?”

She got through the first paper and he didn’t seem to respond to anything, so she kept going. Near the top of the second list, she read off the name ‘Christopher’, and he grabbed her arm. His grip was gentle, but his eyes said something his mouth couldn’t.

“What is it? ‘Christopher’ – is that it?” Anna brightened.

He shook his head and released his grip, but his brows furrowed in thought. “No…but familiar.”

“It’s familiar? Do you remember something?”

He shook his head again, clearly frustrated. “No. But I know.”

“Hey, it’s alright.” She smiled up at him and placed her hand on his bicep. “Well figure this out.”

Her comforting touch and words seemed to work because he smiled at her and Anna felt her heart begin to beat wildly in her chest.

It was only two days later when he came rushing into her tent, shirt buttoned incorrectly, and eyes wider than she’d ever seen them.

“Kristoff,” was all he said as she looked up from her sketchpad.

“What did you say?” Anna put the pad down on her cot and stood up, wiping the pencil lead on her skirt.

“Kristoff is my name.”

“Your name is Kristoff?” She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face.

He nodded, then stopped. “I think so. I remember the word. Someone calling it…very long ago.”

“Oh, Kristoff!” Anna threw her hands around his neck, squeezing him tightly. He seemed surprised at first, but soon his arms came around her and held her just as close.

Anna pulled away and smiled at him. “Kristoff,” she said again, testing the name out. She loved it. It suited him.

Kristoff touched her cheek gently with his fingertips. “Anna.”

That was the first time she kissed him.

Since Kristoff didn’t like or seem comfortable with most of the researchers there besides her, he stuck by her side nearly all of the time, and Anna didn’t mind one bit.

He would stare at her as she talked or drew, Anna flushing under the gaze of his dark eyes. Sometimes she would ask him a question, and when he didn’t respond, she would lean in closer, going slower or using different words and asking if he understood. He’d kiss her, then pull back and smile when he told her he understood the first time.

One time she was trying to teach him the geography of Norway with a large, creased map open on the wooden table.

As she was pointing things out, she looked up and realized he was smiling at her and she bit her lip as she looked back to the table. “Kristoff, you’re supposed to be looking at the map.”

“Why would I look there when you are here?”

Anna nearly squeaked at the sincerity in his voice. “W-well,” she stumbled over her words, trying to keep focused but _God_ he made it so difficult. “It’s a beautiful country and-”

“Not more beautiful than you.”

Anna nearly pushed them off the bench with the force of her body as she threw herself at him. Who needed geography anyway? Human anatomy was a much more enjoyable subject in her opinion.

Kristoff seemed to agree.

On the rare occasions someone managed to pull her away to either discuss his progress or some aspect of their study, she could still feel his eyes on her. He seemed to stare longingly at her from across the camp.

Kristoff didn’t entirely understand that starting at someone like that was technically rude, but Anna didn’t have the heart to tell him.

She didn’t want to tell him. The shiver that ran down her spine every time they made eye contact was more than enough for her to realize how much she liked it.

How much she liked _him._

And, God, as she looked at him standing before her in the moonlight, she almost choked up at the reason she was out there. “Kristoff – I just…” she paused, letting her hands roam around his chest as he held tightly to her waist, balling her nightgown in his fists. “For once, I…I don’t know what to say.”

Kristoff brought a hand to her face and gently tilted her chin up to look at him. “It’s okay. I understand.”

He leaned down to kiss her and Anna threw any worries aside, responding passionately, trying to press herself into his body as close as she could.

Her hands slid up around his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

Kristoff grabbed her waist once more, pulling her to him as he brought his tongue into the kiss.

Anna moaned despite herself, clutching his shoulders as he released her lips and bit down the side of her neck.

She felt Kristoff react to the kiss as she brought her hips closer to his, feeling his hardness press against her through the nightgown.

She felt lightheaded in only the best way as she raked her fingers through his hair, his tall form bending over to get better access to her collarbone.

“Kristoff,” she panted, surprised already at her lack of breath.

He pulled back, his dark, grounding eyes boring into hers.

“I need to know,” she said, pushing back a slightest bit. She put her palms back to his chest and begrudgingly separated their hips. It took all her will power not to look down. “I need to know how you feel about me. Because when I’m around you, I can barely breathe. I – I can’t control my thoughts or my actions and all I think about is _you._ I’ve never – It’s like you imprinted yourself on me somehow and I just…I don’t know how to put this into words. I feel – I mean – don’t you? Do you feel what I do?” Anna was almost pleading.

“I do. Anna, I’ve never felt…this. Ever.”

“What do you feel, Kristoff? Please.” Her fingers danced over his chest as she waited for his answer.

“Excitement.” He was gazing down at her, his eyes filled with overwhelming desire. Anna nearly felt her knees buckle.

“Oh?” she asked, not realizing as she got closer.

He came closer as well, pulling her hips to his. Anna gasped at the sensation; she didn’t have to look to know he was nearly fully erect.

“…hungry.” Their hot breaths met in the cool night as their lips almost touched.

“What else? Kristoff – what else?” Anna couldn’t breathe.

“I feel – want.” His voice was husky as his breath ghosted across her cheeks and Anna curled her fingers into this chest hair, trying to find something, anything, to ground her.

“Do – do you want me, Kristoff?” She could taste him with how close he was.

“I want you, Anna.”

She all but slammed her lips into his, groaning when he pulled her closer to him, slightly rubbing against her.

Anna pulled back as far as she would allow to begin unbuttoning her night gown.

Kristoff’s chest heaved as he got impatient and ripped the gown open, buttons falling to the forest floor.

“Kri-” but Anna’s complaint was swallowed as he brought his lips to hers, and the nightgown completely disappeared from her mind as she slipped it off her shoulders, the unwanted garment falling to the ground.

Anna stepped out of the material and Kristoff took that moment to marvel her body – his rough hands palming over her soft skin.

He grabbed her right breast, attacking her neck as he squeezed her soft mound of flesh and Anna moaned out into the night, hooking her left leg over his hip as best she could standing up.

His rock-hard length pressed against her stomach and Anna reached down to grasp him, relishing in the groan that passed his lips.

Kristoff released her breast to grab her ass, holding her against him as she stroked him. “Anna…” he moaned into her ear, and that was her breaking point.

They ended up the ground – she needed him more than she ever needed anything in her entire life.

“Touch me,” she begged as he loomed over her, kissing and rubbing any part he could reach.

Kristoff sat back on his knees, the lust in his eyes clouding his usually tender gaze. “Where?” he asked, one hand on her hip with another on her thigh.

Anna reached for his hand and pulled it to her center, gasping as she tried to explain. “There,” she said, pressing two of his fingers into her entrance and biting her lip – hard. “Mm – and _there-_ ” she cried out as she pushed Kristoff’s thumb against her center, head and hands falling into the grass as she bucked her hips for him. “ _There – Kristoff, there!_ ”

He immediately began pumping his fingers in and out in earnest, Anna mewling and moaning beneath him as he touched her, his fingers curling back and forth and every brush of his thumb against her feeling like absolute _ecstasy._

Anna raised her head to watch him – Kristoff was stroking himself, trusting up into his hand and gasping as he watched her.

She needed him inside her.

Reluctantly she pulled away from him before pulling him down on top of her, feeling him hot and heavy on her thigh.

“ _Take me._ ”

To her complete surprise, he flipped her over, laying over her back before lifting her leg.

Anna felt the tip of his cock enter her and she groaned, trying to push herself back to him.

Instead he held her still, grunting as he entered her slightly before pulling out again, shallow fucking her as she begged underneath him.

“Kristoff – _please_ – take me – just _have me!_ ”

He shifted positions, suddenly pulling her up on her hands and knees, and Anna screamed out in relief when she felt him enter her.

“Slow – slow,” she panted as he took her fully, needing a minute to adjust to the painful and pleasing stretch accompanying his manhood. She didn’t realize he would be so _big –_ although it certainly wasn’t a surprise.

Kristoff’s chest was pressed up against her back and she heard his strangled breaths by her ear. His hands gripped her body tightly – she could tell he was holding back for her sake.

She couldn’t hold back much longer either.

“Now,” she commanded, and as if a flip was switched, he began to take her – hard and fast.

Anna’s hands dug into the soft earth as she cried out, each thrust causing a grunt to slip out between Kristoff’s lips.

He lifted her hips and Anna screamed – his cock hitting something within her that she didn’t even know was there.

“ _Pl – God!_ ”

Kristoff leaned over while fucking her and bit her shoulder – her neck. The sound that left Anna’s mouth wasn’t possibly human as he bit harder, pulling on her skin.

“My name,” he growled into her ear. “Say my name.”

“ _Kristoff!_ ” she called out, voice strangled as he pounded ferociously into her. “ _Don’t stop – Kristoff please don-_ ” his nails dug into her skin and she cried out at the perfect anguish. She was _so close._ “ _Touch me there, Kristoff! Kristoff – mm – touch-_ ”

All train of thought vanished as he released one of his hands from her waist before pressing, rubbing at her center as hard as he could as he thrust within her, hitting that perfect spot over and over and –

Anna barely heard his moans through her own screams and she pushed herself against him, her entire body trembling as her climax hit harder than ever before. Waves of pleasure washed over her as Kristoff gave one last thrust, groaning as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

Anna’s arms shook as she panted, trying to regain her breath. Kristoff kissed the parts of her skin where he bit and ran his fingers up and down her sides, his breathing heavy and shallow.

“Okay?” he asked, and Anna knew what he meant: he wanted to know if she felt okay and if he did okay. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him.

“Better than okay. _Wonderful._ ”

Anna had had trifling affairs back at home, but she never knew a man could cause such a feeling in her – both physically and emotionally.

Kristoff slowly pulled out, and Anna immediately missed the feeling of him within her and on top of her. He pulled her into his arms and Anna snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her face into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head as he stroked her back, and when Anna looked up at him, she felt in complete awe.

He had fucked her – completely ravished her – like beast, but he held her like a man; gentle and warm and safe.

If she was ever in doubt before, their previous primal actions proved he was truly a creature of two worlds – but she knew in her heart that he could only pick one.

“Kristoff?” she asked quietly, gazing up into his beautiful brown eyes. “You…you know I have to leave soon, right?”

His relaxed face quickly changed to one of confusion as his brows furrowed. “Leave?”

“The expedition is almost over. I have to go home – back to Oslo.” He reminded silent, so Anna continued. “And…we were wondering – well, _I_ was wondering – if you would come with us?”

When he smiled at her, it felt like a million pounds had been lifted off her shoulders. “Okay. We’ll leave for Olso soon, and then we can come back after.”

“Oh...” Now Anna felt like she’d been punched in the gut. “No – you see, we wouldn’t be coming back…ever.”

“…what?” His grip on her unconsciously tightened and Anna placed a hand on his chest, trying to explain.

“You belong there, Kristoff. With people. You…you belong with me.”

Kristoff gently took her hand in his before placing his palm against hers. “You belong with me,” he repeated, and Anna had to blink back tears.

“Yes…” She took her hand from his and paced it gently on his cheek. “Come with me. Please.”

The sadness in his eyes told her his answer before he even said it. He covered her hand with his. “My place is here.”

Anna shook her head desperately. “No, Kristoff-”

“Stay.”

He said it so quietly, she almost missed it.

Anna gently pushed herself away from him and sat up, shaking her head and she tried to see through her blurring vision. “No, Kristoff, I can’t – there’s my sister and everything-”

“Anna.”

She looked down at him right as he grabbed her hand again, simply holding it in his. “Please. Stay.”

“I…” Anna gathered her ripped nightgown and clutched it her chest, standing up as quickly as she could. “I _can’t._ ”

With the tears finally falling from her eyes, Anna ran, not looking back as he called out her name.

Her name always sounded so lovely coming from his lips, but as she heard his hurt and broken call behind her, she had never hated it more.


End file.
